


El acuerdo

by JoshushushuHan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Instability, Sexual Content, lo siento mucho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshushushuHan/pseuds/JoshushushuHan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Seungcheol es traficante. Yoon Jeonghan un adicto. Cuando Jeonghan contrata sus servicios, paga un servicio extra que Seungcheol jamás había escuchado antes.</p><p>"Quédate conmigo hasta después de usarla". </p><p>JeongCheol (SeungcheolxJeonghan)<br/>Alto contenido sexual, violencia, uso de drogas, entre otros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El acuerdo

**Author's Note:**

> No recuerdo a partir de qué nació este au, pero necesité escribirlo lo más rápido posible porque amo morir. Lo siento de antemano, hay mucho dolor porque amo el angst.

Sacó el papel arrugado de su bolsillo y verificó la dirección una última vez, asegurándose de estar en el edificio correcto y memorizando el número del departamento de su cliente. Arrojó la colilla de su cigarro al suelo y la apagó con la suela de su zapato recién lustrado, aclaró su garganta, se echó un chicle de menta en la boca y entró al edificio color verde botella con tranquilidad, masticando lentamente, repitiendo la misma rutina de cada vez.

Era un cliente nuevo, cuando recibió su llamada se oía algo asustado y desesperado, nervioso hablaba en voz baja como si lo espiaran. “Debe ser nuevo en esto” pensó Seungcheol ignorando los llantos de bebé provenientes de algunos departamentos y los gritos de adultos provenientes de otros. Departamento número 29. Golpeó tres veces con sus nudillos, haciendo un sonido hueco en el pasillo vacío, y 3 minutos exactos después (miró su reloj) la puerta se abrió. Un pestillo, la llave giró y se abrió lentamente solo unos centímetros, dejándole ver un ojo asustado y cansado. Seungcheol alzó una ceja, el ojo bajó hasta encontrarse con el maletín en su mano izquierda y cerró la puerta, un último pestillo se abrió y la puerta se abrió finalmente revelando a su nuevo cliente.

“¿Una mujer?” pensó al ver la larga camiseta holgada que cubría más de la mitad de su cuerpo y el cabello negro, largo y despeinado que cubría casi todo su rostro, “No, es un chico” aseguró al analizar más sus facciones. Este no dijo nada, solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que entrara, y así lo hizo Seungcheol, mirando una vez más a ambos lados del pasillo asegurándose que no hubiese nadie.

El lugar era un desastre. Apenas iluminado por la luz que se colaba entre las persianas, el pequeño departamento se teñía de un naranjo nostálgico que le hacía sentir algo incómodo. Había papeles por todos lados, esparcidos por aquí y por allá, sillas sobre la mesa con las patas hacia arriba, fotos y documentos, cajas por donde mirara; perdió de vista al chico en una habitación al final de un pasillo estrecho y oscuro, se dedicó a observar la sala. Podía divisar la cocina desde ahí, con platos y cosas sin lavar desde hace quién sabe cuánto. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera cuando el chico volvió lentamente con algo en sus manos: dinero. 

Lo tomó entre sus dedos y contó los billetes perfectamente doblados, contrastantes con el desorden de ese lugar silencioso. Lo miró alzando una ceja – Hay más de lo acordado – dijo, estirando su mano con los billetes sobrantes. Su trabajo no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con estafar gente, no le interesaba robar más del precio acordado. El chico negó con la cabeza. 

\- Tengo una petición… - habló casi en un susurro, con una voz nasal que contrastaba un poco con su apariencia femenina.   
\- No hago ofertas ni tratos especiales – respondió con voz tranquila, pero firme. El chico frente a él acomodó algo de cabello detrás de su oreja.  
\- Quédate aquí hasta que la use, 5 minutos y puedes irte. 

Seungcheol lo miró serio, algo descolocado. El chico no lo miró en ningún momento a los ojos, escondiéndose detrás del cabello negro y enmarañado como si estuviese asustado, pero lo que decía era cierto. El trato que pedía era cierto. 

\- Como quieras, es tu dinero – aceptó Seungcheol encogiéndose de hombros, siguiendo al chico a la habitación en la que se había perdido momentos antes - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
\- Jeonghan – respondió apenas y Seungcheol asintió, dejando el maletín sobre la cama.  
\- Un gusto trabajar contigo, Jeonghan.

Así había comenzado el acuerdo. 

\--

Ser traficante era un trabajo totalmente rutinario. Tenía citas con sus clientes cada semana, les entregaba la heroína, recibía el dinero y se iba con el otro cliente. Actualmente Jeonghan era su quinto cliente. Comenzaron a verse todas las semanas, al igual que con el resto. Seungcheol llegaba al edificio, golpeaba y tres minutos después (exactos, siempre miraba su reloj) Jeonghan abría la puerta con cuidado, dejándolo entrar. Como siempre, todo seguía igual de desordenado y Jeonghan cada vez se veía más cansado y delgado. 

Entonces lo observada desinteresadamente de pie junto a la puerta, viéndolo actuar. Jeonghan no llevaba mucho tiempo en esto, era seguro. Temblorosamente hacía la mezcla con expresión nerviosa y asustada, temblorosamente llenaba la jeringa, temblorosamente utilizaba su brazo delgado para inyectarse y en silencio se recostaba un poco, dejando la droga actuar. Entonces Seungcheol esperaba los 5 minutos por los que le pagaba, observándolo recostado con ojos cerrados y boca semi abierta, viéndose por un momento como si solo durmiera, como si no estuviese hundido bajo la necesidad constante de inyectarse esa basura. En el fondo, Seungcheol quería preguntar, siempre quería preguntar qué los llevaba a eso, pero años de experiencia y una mente cargada de historias terribles le hacían abstenerse y simplemente entregar el servicio solicitado en silencio.

Miró su reloj, había estado más tiempo del indicado. Tomó su maletín y lo observó recostado en silencio en la cama desecha con las sábanas desordenadas, cortinas cerradas, envoltorios de comida chatarra y empaques de comida a domicilio. Qué lo habrá llevado a eso, se preguntó saliendo del departamento número 29, encendió un cigarrillo y dejó el edificio.

\--

Llegó temprano a la cita del lunes y se sentó en la escalera del edificio de paredes verde botella, encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar tranquilo. Jeonghan estaba esperándolo en el departamento número 29, pero era más temprano de lo acordado, podía esperar. Suspiró. Ahora tenía solo cuatro clientes, pues el cliente de los miércoles se había suicidado un día después de su cita. Fumó tres cigarros más, cansado, pues en momentos así sentía ganas de dejar el trabajo. Rascó su nuca tras apagar el último cigarro contra el cemento de la escalera con la suela de su zapato, se enderezó limpiando su pantalón y procedió a entrar al edificio. 

El mismo procedimiento de siempre, golpear, entrar, entregar, esperar, salir. Pero esta vez notó algo distinto que hizo algo en él removerse: cuando el chico abrió la puerta, como siempre no lo miró, pero Seungcheol era perceptivo, y solo su esencia le decía que había estado llorando. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que terminara, solo para irse con un sabor amargo en la garganta que los chicles de menta no pudieron disminuir. 

Fue más rápido de lo esperado cuando el chico Jeonghan adelantó su siguiente cita. A mitad de la semana volvió a llamarlo, desesperado, la dosis semanal ya se había acabado y necesitaba comprar más. Seungcheol miró los cordones de sus zapatos atentamente, escuchando la voz cansada del otro lado de la línea. Aceptó la oferta y se puso en marcha. Al llegar golpeó la puerta suavemente, no esperó los 3 minutos como siempre, se abrió de inmediato mostrando al chico de cabello negro totalmente nervioso, sudaba, sus ojos color café lo miraban fijo por primera vez. Seungcheol tragó saliva. 

\- R-Rápido – susurró apenas el chico tomándolo de la muñeca con sus manos frías, tironeándolo para que entrara. Seungcheol alejó sus manos. Evitar todo el contacto posible con sus clientes, era lo que se repetía cada vez que tenía una cita. El chico tosió con fuerza, caminando a pasos poco firmes, sujetándose a ratos de la pared del pasillo estrecho. Seungcheol lo siguió en silencio, mirando cómo sus omóplatos se marcaban en su camiseta blanca.

“Los omóplatos son los restos de nuestras alas” pensó mirándolo tan débil y cansado “qué te hizo perder tus alas, Jeonghan” bajó la mirada y suspiró, sintiendo esa sensación en su estómago. Entonces siguió lo de siempre: la entrega, y esperar a que Jeonghan utilizara la primera dosis. Le pagaba por quedarse acompañándolo, solo eso, algo realmente nuevo en su trabajo. Jeonghan levantó la manga de su brazo izquierdo con dedos débiles, dejando ver los hematomas uno tras otro, contrastantes con su piel enferma y pálida. Seungcheol se cruzó de brazos y alejó la mirada cuando Jeonghan acercó la jeringa a su piel. 

Había comenzado en el comercio muy joven, tenía 17 años cuando se metió en el trabajo, temeroso, pero el dinero fácil le había gustado demasiado y le dijeron que tenía talento. Se mantuvo ahí, a pesar de haber estado muchas veces a punto de dejarlo. Seungcheol tenía un corazón suave, e historia tras historia de sus clientes le hacían querer dejarlo desesperadamente; hasta que un cliente, un viejo viudo de unos 40 años le dijo “Solo no los escuches y será más fácil”. Decidió que si quería mantenerse cuerdo mentalmente tendría que hacerle caso. Así, diez años después, Seungcheol se mantenía firme y frío ante las lágrimas y los quejidos de dolor de la gente, ante sus situaciones trágicas y la miseria en que vivían. Poco a poco había dejado de sentir, y solo era el dinero lo que lo impulsaba cada día. Estaba vacío.

Pero había llegado Jeonghan, el chico de cuerpo frágil y alas rotas, como un ángel caído. Era igual al resto, un cliente más, pero no lo era al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué le hacía querer saber de él? ¿Qué le hacía interesarse levemente en un cliente, luego de años de tener un corazón frío? Seungcheol estaba confundido, Seungcheol estaba aterrado de pronto. Observó a Jeonghan recostado sobre la cama, respirando agitado con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, la jeringa tirada por ahí entre las sábanas y el hilo de sangre corriendo suave por su brazo, entre hematomas y piel herida. Seungcheol cerró sus ojos, miró su reloj, tomó su maletín y dejó el departamento una vez más.

\- Esto está cambiando demasiado rápido – dijo para sí mismo recostado sobre el sofá de su sala, mirando al techo, acariciando suavemente la muñeca que ese chico había agarrado con una fuerza que no parecía pertenecerle. Habían pasado días, más de lo normal, y el chico no lo había vuelto a llamar – Probablemente buscó otro proveedor más barato o algo así – se sentó otra vez en el sofá y presionó el tabique de su nariz con sus dedos – Como si me importara. 

Pasaron dos semanas donde Jeonghan no volvió a llamar. Hizo su vida como siempre, visitó a otros clientes, uno nuevo lo contactó, el dinero venía y venía. Pero Jeonghan no lo llamaba, y eso lo inquietaba. Estaba a punto de cumplirse la mitad de la tercera semana cuando recibió la llamada, y Seungcheol contestó tan rápido que se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo.

\- Por favor, ven… - fue lo único que dijo del otro lado de la línea, Seungcheol tragó saliva y apretó sus ojos.   
\- De inmediato.

Estacionó su auto sin cuidado, no quería mostrarse desesperado, realmente no debía, pero ahí estaba caminando con rapidez con su maletín entre sus manos, no se dio el tiempo para fumar como siempre lo hacía ni miró su reloj una sola vez. Cuando se abrió la puerta Seungcheol tragó saliva, Jeonghan se veía terrible y eso era poco. Su rostro pálido y delgado marcaba con fuerza sus pómulos, su cabello estaba más largo, alcanzando ya sus hombros, las ojeras bajo sus ojos estaban casi negras y sus labios pálidos y partidos temblaban. Seungcheol entró en silencio, el chico se veía más pequeño que nunca. 

\- No tengo dinero… - fue lo primero que dijo cuando la puerta se cerró. Seungcheol abrió sus ojos levemente.   
\- No puedo darte nada sin dinero – fue su respuesta, intentando mantenerse serio. Jeonghan asintió repetidas veces, débil.  
\- Lo sé, lo sé… - deslizó sus manos suavemente por su rostro hacia atrás en su cabeza, quitando el cabello de su rostro por primera vez, desesperado. Seungcheol pensó que tenía un rostro hermoso, a pesar del estado en que se encontraba – Lo sé, lo necesito… - murmuró y se aferró a su camisa con fuerza, haciéndole tensarse completamente. Lo tomó por los hombros, intentando alejarlo.   
\- Lo siento, debo marcharme, tengo más clientes y no hago préstamos – dijo serio, intentando no dejarse llevar por el mínimo calor que su cuerpo frío emanaba, aferrado a su pecho, tembloroso y débil. Jeonghan lo miró a los ojos una vez más, Seungcheol alejó la mirada.  
\- Haré lo que sea – dijo firme, con fuerza y con una intensidad que le erizó la piel al instante – Te daré lo que sea – repitió con una voz suave como chocolate derretido, voz que Seungcheol quiso borrar de su subconsciente con todas sus fuerzas, pero fallando. El eco en sus oídos se repitió una y otra vez, de pronto se sentía como un adolescente con su rostro y orejas totalmente rojas y ardientes.  
\- N-no puedo aceptar eso – tartamudeó. Se sintió débil, avergonzado. Jeonghan se apretó contra su cuerpo, aprisionándolo contra la pared detrás de él, soltando un suspiro tibio en su oreja.

Y sin decir absolutamente nada más, Jeonghan se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo, haciendo que el estómago de Seungcheol se revolviera con fuerza. Sintió sus manos delgadas en su cinturón, abriéndolo lentamente, una ola de calor subió desde sus pies hasta su rostro golpeándolo con fuerza. En un impulso lo tomó por los hombros con fuerza, levantándolo, dejando sus ojos a su altura otra vez.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – le gritó con el rostro hirviendo y las rodillas temblando, buscando su mirada.

Pero Jeonghan solo le sonrió. Una sonrisa enorme, mostrando todos sus dientes, a milímetros de su rostro dejándole sentir el calor de su aliento. Una sonrisa brillante e intensa que le hizo congelarse en su lugar y no volver a detenerlo cuando, una vez más, se arrodilló frente a él y abrió su cinturón y su pantalón desvergonzadamente. Se congeló cuando sus manos frías lo tocaron, y un jadeo suave salió de su garganta cuando lo sintió. Húmedo. Tibio. Húmedo. Apretado. Caliente. Húmedo. Suave. Caliente. 

Sus ojos se fijaron en la nada, con su boca abierta y su rostro ardiendo. Lo miró con ojos abiertos, moviendo su cabeza suavemente adelante y atrás, con una suavidad dolorosa. Húmedo. Ruidos húmedos se apoderaban de sus oídos, el calor, caliente, gemidos. Se desesperó, sus rodillas temblaron, el tiempo se detuvo, solo oía gemidos y ruidos húmedos en sus oídos que estaban a punto de estallar. De pronto su vientre se apretó, sus dedos cosquillearon, gotas de sudor corrían por su frente y una ola de calor lo azotó de pies a cabeza. Abrió sus ojos (¿Cuándo los había cerrado?) y ahí estaba Jeonghan, mirándolo con esa sonrisa obscena, lamiéndose los labios y ordenándose el cabello detrás de la oreja. Limpió su boca con el dorso de su mano y tragó lo que tenía en la boca.

Seungcheol sintió vergüenza.

El resto fue rápido. Subió sus pantalones con manos temblorosas, tomó su maletín y le entregó sin cuidado otra dosis, menos de lo normal. Jeonghan abrió sus ojos con una sonrisa maniática dibujada en su rostro. Seungcheol no lo miró.

\- Hasta aquí llega nuestro acuerdo – dijo enojado, avergonzado. Salió del departamento y, casi tropezando, volvió a su auto.

\--

Despertó de golpe a mitad de la noche, sintiendo el sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo y el calor entre sus piernas. Era la cuarta noche consecutiva despertando de un grito en plena noche, sintiendo el calor envolverlo, la vergüenza. Apretó sus ojos y ahí estaba, esa sonrisa que no se iba, su boca, sus labios, su lengua deslizándose sobre su piel sensible. La sonrisa. Caliente. Húmedo. Dio un golpe al colchón con su puño cerrado, sintiendo la cólera apoderarse de él, la vergüenza. 

“Te daré lo que sea”.

Cerró sus ojos y los frotó con la palma de sus manos tibias, sintiendo todo palpitar desde la cintura para abajo. No iba a ser débil, no iba a caer ante él. Jeonghan no lo había vuelto a llamar, claro, pero probablemente lo haría pronto, la dosis que le había “regalado” no le alcanzaría para mucho. 

“No perderías nada” le dijo su mente mientras intentaba dormirse. Negó con su cabeza, pronunciando un fuerte no que rompió el silencio en la oscuridad de su habitación. Llevó sus manos a su rostro, presionando en sus ojos con suavidad, viendo suaves manchas de colores, intentando borrar esa sonrisa estúpida de su mente, esos labios. El calor. “Él recibirá lo que quiere, tú podrás descansar”. Se giró hacia un lado, sintiendo la presión en su entrepierna. No iba a caer. Se recostó boca abajo, sin importarle la presión, quejándose en voz alta contra la almohada.

Fue la sexta noche cuando Jeonghan lo llamó.

Miró su teléfono fijamente, la pantalla brillando con el número de quien llamaba. Jeonghan. Tragó saliva, sus oídos zumbando con el vibrador sonando fuerte contra la mesa de madera. Soltó un gruñido contra su mano y tomó el celular con fuerza, contestando en un impulso. Lo acercó a su oído, sin decir palabra alguna, y un suspiro se oyó del otro lado de la línea.

\- Te estoy esperando… 

Colgó. Solo colgó, y Seungcheol quiso morirse en ese mismo instante, levantándose para ponerse el abrigo, peinando su cabello hacia atrás y tomando su maletín con fuerza, rindiéndose ante la tentación, convenciéndose que, de todos modos, Jeonghan obtendría lo que quería y él lograría por fin descansar. Era un trato. Solo un acuerdo. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y bajó las escaleras del edificio hasta su auto, manejando tan rápido que de haberse encontrado con alguna autoridad ya lo habrían detenido.

“Te vas a arrepentir Choi Seungcheol”. 

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Jeonghan otra vez, con los ojos casi perdidos y somnolientos y el cabello enredado y negro, contrastante con la piel pálida y sin vida de su rostro y todo su cuerpo. Estaba más delgado que la última vez, eso era seguro, estaba delgado y hasta se veía más pequeño. Seungcheol tragó saliva y apretó con su palma la manilla de su maleta. Jeonghan movió sus labios secos y pálidos.

\- Aun no tengo dinero – murmuró en una voz rasposa que podría desgarrar las entrañas de cualquiera. Tosió un poco, su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza como si estuviese de pie sobre un témpano de hielo. Seungcheol lo miró serio, duro, directo a los ojos.  
\- ¿Sigue en pie la oferta? – preguntó totalmente decidido y pudo notar cómo las cejas del pelinegro se alzaban levemente y cómo sus pupilas vibraban. Lamió sus labios secos con su lengua.  
\- Por supuesto – abrió sus ojos de forma escandalosa, mirando al hombre de terno y labios apretados por detrás de sus pestañas negras. Sus labios se torcieron en una leve sonrisa que por un segundo se vio algo maniática. Seungcheol entrecerró sus ojos.  
\- Entonces podemos arreglarlo. 

No dijo nada más, su maleta cayó al suelo y con fuerza sujetó el cuerpo delgado y tembloroso de Jeonghan en un abrazo intenso, uniendo sus bocas en un beso profundo que le robó el aliento a ambos, con un choque de labios, dientes y lenguas que no buscaba detenerse jamás. Jeonghan gimió con fuerza ante el contacto, rodeando el cuello del otro con ambos brazos delgados y pálidos buscando soporte mientras el otro lo levantaba con fuerza usando ambas manos, apretando con fuerza su trasero, sacándole otro jadeo y acercándolo lo más posible a su cuello. Jeonghan rodeó entonces sus caderas con ambas piernas, repitiendo su nombre entre jadeos acalorados y algo asfixiados. 

Seungcheol cargó su cuerpo curiosamente no tan liviano como había pensado por la sala hasta llegar a la habitación de Jeonghan, a través del estrecho pasillo. Apretó su trasero con ambas manos ganándose un fuerte gemido de parte de Jeonghan, adornado con su nombre y un improperio que Seungcheol no esperaba recibir. Jeonghan se frotaba contra él con fuerza, acariciando delicadamente su nuca y alternando sus besos entre sus labios y sus orejas ahora rojas y calientes. Seungcheol lo soltó sobre la cama casi sin cuidado, pero sin perder elegancia en sus actos. Jeonghan no esperó y abrió sus piernas desesperado, buscando más fricción. Seungcheol se frotó contra él, moviendo sus caderas y mordiendo sus labios resecos. Temblaba, el chico de cabello negro y largo temblaba con fuerza, ahora no por el frío ni por la abstinencia. Su rostro había recuperado algo de color y ya comenzaba a sentirse caliente, con sus mejillas teñidas de un suave color rojo que le hacía ver más vivo que nunca. 

Le arrancó la camisa con una fuerza que no creía suya, los botones volaron sin cuidado, esparciéndose por toda la habitación. Jeonghan, sin dejar de morder sus labios y luego su cuello, le quitó la corbata, la chaqueta y la camisa azul, admirando unos segundos su pecho y sus hombros. Jeonghan se relamió los labios y sonrió más amplio, como si hubiese descubierto un tesoro oculto. 

\- Por favor – murmuró en una súplica que Seungcheol claramente no sería capaz de negar. Este asintió con una sonrisa ladina y le quitó el resto de ropa que cubría su delgado cuerpo, dejándolo desnudo y expuesto.

Jeonghan jadeó ansioso, quitando algo de cabello de su frente y comenzando a tocarse él mismo con rapidez, sin siquiera esperar el siguiente movimiento de Seungcheol. Este se quitó el pantalón y el resto de la ropa, no sin antes tomar un preservativo de su bolsillo y ponerlo en su lugar. Jeonghan lo miró a los ojos, rogándole, aun temblando. Seungcheol lo enderezó sujetándolo por los hombros y con fuerza lo giró dejándolo boca abajo, haciendo que Jeonghan jadeara por la fuerza y la sorpresa. Cheol pudo oír una risita ansiosa y excitada que llenaron sus oídos, haciéndole sentir dopado. El chico de cabello negro que ahora le daba la espalda se acomodó con rapidez, apoyando su parte superior en el colchón y parte de la almohada, dejando solo su parte posterior levantada, abriendo sus piernas sin vergüenza, listo para Seungcheol. Este tragó saliva apreciando la vista. Sujetó con fuerza a Jeonghan por las caderas, este se tensó.

\- Hazlo, solo hazlo – dijo entre dientes y Seungcheol obedeció, entrando en él de una sola vez, sintiendo el fuego hacerse parte de él por completo.

Lo que recibió como respuesta fue un largo gemido, más parecido a un grito, totalmente extasiado. Jeonghan abrió más sus piernas, lo más que su cuerpo le permitiera y se aferró con fuerza a la almohada grande bajo su rostro. Seungcheol pudo ver sus orejas rojas y podía sentir la temperatura que su cuerpo expulsaba. Jadeó él mismo por la sensación aprisionada de la que realmente había perdido costumbre y apretó sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el sudor correr por su rostro. Se inclinó un poco más sobre el cuerpo delgado del otro y embistió una segunda vez. Jeonghan soltó un jadeo mudo, dejando salir solo aire de su garganta. Repitió la acción, Jeonghan respondió de la misma manera, dejando esta vez salir un sonido agudo que hizo un escalofrío recorrer toda la espalda de Seungcheol. Dejó caer casi todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Jeonghan, perdiendo el control de sí mismo. Jeonghan tenía un efecto que ni él mismo entendía, como si fuera él quien estaba usando las drogas que vendía. No podía detenerse. Continuó embistiendo contra su cuerpo, creando un sonido sordo que se perdía en las paredes y pasillos del pequeño departamento, recibiendo los gritos más obscenos, los gemidos más fuertes y las palabras más sucias que jamás había oído en su vida. 

“Es un trato” se repetía en su mente mientras veía la espalda sudada del pelinegro bajo su cuerpo “ambos ganamos” se recordaba, pensando cómo Jeonghan obtendría lo que necesitaba y él mismo obtendría la satisfacción que buscaba al acostarse con él a cambio de más heroína. En un punto Seungcheol ya no podía distinguir si Jeonghan estaba gimiendo o llorando, sacudiéndose con fuerza aferrado a la almohada, gritando contra ella y moviéndose él mismo contra él, haciendo sonar sus pieles con fuerza. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo de todos modos, su cuerpo se tensó y su mente quedó en blanco, al mismo tiempo que Jeonghan se tensó bajo su cuerpo y gimió contra la almohada húmeda por el sudor y la saliva que escapaba de su boca abierta. Seungcheol se inclinó lo más posible sobre él y mordió su hombro con fuerza, sintiendo la intensidad del orgasmo golpearlo con fuerza como si fueran mil patadas una tras otra tras otra. Jeonghan se agitó un par de veces entre llantos desesperados para finalmente desplomarse sobre la cama, dejando a Seungcheol caer sobre su cuerpo. 

No se dijeron nada. Jeonghan temblaba con fuerza violenta y su respiración apenas le permitía respirar, su garganta sonaba rasposa por los gritos y sus ojos estaban húmedos, pero la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro en ningún momento. Seungcheol se enderezó un poco para asegurarse de que no hubiese nada fuera de lugar, cuando Jeonghan con fuerza de quizás dónde, formuló las palabras que honestamente Seungcheol habría querido no escuchar.

\- Dámela, ahora. 

Seungcheol se puso de pie sintiendo sus rodillas doblarse solas un par de veces. No le importó estar desnudo en el departamento de un cliente, qué más podría importarle ahora que había perdido todo lo que le quedaba de profesionalismo y de decencia. Volvió a la habitación con el maletín, Jeonghan ya estaba sentado en una posición extraña, temblando y sin siquiera preocuparse de limpiar los restos que quedaban en su vientre. Seungcheol quiso salir corriendo, Jeonghan se veía honestamente hermoso. Estiró sus brazos y le entregó la sustancia que le pertenecía, era un trato después de todo. Jeonghan la recibió desesperado y, sin mirarlo otra vez, procedió, estirando su brazo delgado lleno de hematomas por cada vez que utilizaba la aguja sin cuidado. Seungcheol no quiso mirar más, de todos modos, sabía cuál era el proceso de inyección. Simplemente se recostó a su lado mirando al techo, desnudo, sintiendo el sudor secarse sobre su cuerpo y una extraña culpa revolverle el estómago. Jamás en su vida se había acostado con un cliente a cambio de heroína, jamás en su vida había sido tan bruto, pero a Jeonghan parecía ni siquiera haberle afectado. Pudo escuchar un suave gemido de parte de Jeonghan y cómo su cuerpo se tensaba con fuerza para luego relajarse por completo, dejándose caer en la cama. Seungcheol se enderezó entonces y lo miró ahí recostado, viéndose como un niño en navidad, con una sonrisa de satisfacción post orgasmo y post heroína comenzando a hacer efecto en su sistema. Seungcheol suspiró y rascó su nuca, debía esperar 5 minutos más y la cita del día se acabaría. 

Tres días después la historia se repitió. Jeonghan abrió la puerta y no esperó ni un segundo antes de lanzarse sobre él, haciéndole casi caer de espaldas. Seungcheol tuvo que cerrar la puerta detrás de él entre besos desesperados y manos enloquecidas agarrándolo con fuerza de la corbata, tironeándolo hacia el sillón de la sala. Jeonghan se le sentó encima, frotándose contra él sin vergüenza, y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que lo único que vestía era una camiseta larga y blanca hasta las rodillas, sin ropa interior, completamente listo para lo que venía. Seungcheol apretó sus ojos con fuerza y esperó, solo esperó a que todo pasara rápido. Pero los gemidos y palabras obscenas en su oído le hacían difícil hacerse el duro, y pronto se encontró sujetándolo con fuerza de sus caderas, besando y mordiendo sus labios con una desesperación vergonzosa. Realmente, si Seungcheol moría en ese mismo momento, ya nada le importaría. 

Y así, cada vez que se iba de ese departamento, emborrachado por los orgasmos, la melodía de sus gemidos en su oído, el aroma de su cabello negro y el olor a heroína que tanto detestaba, Seungcheol se sentía el ser más imbécil del planeta tierra. Un estúpido por permitir que un cliente lo tuviera en este estado. Al final, Jeonghan lo hacía solo por la heroína, no tenía absolutamente ningún interés en él, y eso lo sabía desde un inicio, pero de cierto modo… dolía.

Seungcheol lo hacía por Jeonghan, su propia droga.

Cada cita era igual. Nada de saludos ni cordialidades, Jeonghan lo esperaba casi ansioso junto a la puerta esperando su llegada, abriéndole las piernas de inmediato. Y Seungcheol no podía negarse, no cuando esos ojos somnolientos lo miraban con tanta intensidad, no cuando esa sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios pálidos mostrando todos sus dientes, no cuando sus gemidos acalorados llegaban a sus oídos decorados con su nombre y un millón de palabras de pasión que en el fondo no tenían significado, no cuando tenía el regalo de observar la hermosa expresión que ponía cada vez que alcanzaba su orgasmo, cerrando sus ojos y abriendo sus labios levemente, juntando sus cejas en una expresión desesperada, aferrándose a su cuello y temblando violentamente, dejando de vez en cuando un par de lágrimas escapar. Seungcheol las limpiaba con suavidad, siempre lo hacía, pero Jeonghan jamás se daba cuenta entre la euforia y el clímax que lo golpeaba con fuerza y la desesperación por recibir la dosis que Seungcheol le debía a cambio del servicio prestado. Su acuerdo. 

Miró a su lado cuando ya más de 20 minutos habían pasado desde que Jeonghan había utilizado su dosis y notó que se había quedado profundamente dormido. Lo miró en silencio, sintiendo su corazón latir. Observó sus facciones, sus labios finos y pálidos, sus pómulos marcados, sus pestañas y su cabello negro que caía desordenado sobre parte de su rostro. Cuidadosamente movió su mano y corrió un poco de cabello para descubrir su rostro. Jeonghan frunció levemente el ceño y llevó su mano a su mejilla, como si estuviese limpiándose donde los dedos de Seungcheol habían estado. Este sintió un calor en su pecho que le hizo suspirar. De pronto, de sus labios entreabiertos se escaparon unas cuantas palabras inentendibles y Seungcheol sonrió levemente, sintiendo la tristeza invadirlo. Cuando no estaba despierto Jeonghan parecía un chiquillo común y corriente que simplemente descansaba, por un momento Seungcheol era capaz de olvidar su rostro desesperado por la heroína o su rostro sonrojado en medio del sexo. 

Se levantó y se vistió en silencio, con ese sabor amargo que se apoderaba de su boca cada vez que esos pensamientos comenzaban a fluir libres en su mente ilusa. Se acercó a él y lo cubrió con las mantas con suavidad, cubriendo su desnudez y posteriormente dejando la habitación. Caminó por el pasillo estrecho hacia la sala y oyó papeles arrugarse bajo sus zapatos. Se agachó y los recogió, echándoles una rápida mirada. Eran documentos: acta de nacimiento, papeles médicos, documentos de la escuela. Los juntó todos y los dejó sobre la mesa, pensando cómo podría necesitarlos en caso de que cualquier cosa le sucediera. Se detuvo ante el pensamiento y presionó con fuerza el tabique de su nariz con dos dedos. No quería que nada le sucediera. Miró su muñeca para darse cuenta solo en ese momento que no se había puesto el reloj de pulsera al salir de su casa esa mañana y se dio cuenta de lo profundo que estaba en esto. Se sintió avergonzado. Tomó uno de los papeles con dedos curiosos y leyó cosas al azar. “Yoon Jeonghan” leyó su nombre y vio su foto, mucho más joven y… sano. Entonces vio la fecha de nacimiento y abrió sus ojos.

\- 4 de octubre… - susurró y asombrado miró su teléfono para ver la fecha – Es mañana… 

Sintió sus dedos cosquillear y sus orejas sonrojarse. Dejó los papeles en la mesa, todos juntos, y tomando su maletín con dedos temblorosos salió del departamento número 29, bajó las escaleras y dejó atrás el edificio color verde botella para volver a su auto al fin. Apoyó su rostro en el manubrio del auto durante varios minutos, su cerebro siendo bombardeado con diferentes imágenes, recuerdos, ideas… sentimientos.

\- No puedo creerlo – habló para sí mismo y arrancó el auto.

\--

La puerta se abrió frente a él, dejando ver a Jeonghan quien, con el ceño fruncido y ojos bien abiertos, lo miraba confundido. Se veía… bien. Había cortado su cabello, ahora llegaba un poco más abajo de sus mejillas. Seungcheol se sonrojó un poco. 

\- No te he llamado – dijo Jeonghan juzgándolo con la mirada. Seungcheol asintió y entró cuando Jeonghan le dio el espacio para hacerlo - ¿No nos vimos… ayer? ¿Antes de ayer?  
\- Ayer – dijo Seungcheol y soltó un poco de aire de sus pulmones. Extendió entonces la bolsa que traía en sus manos y se la ofreció sin mirarlo a los ojos. Jeonghan la recibió.  
\- ¿Qué es esto? – miró en el interior de la bolsa - ¿Comida? – dijo apenas modulando, dándole la espalda y sentándose en el sofá que tantas veces habían utilizado para acostarse. Seungcheol acarició su oreja, nervioso, jugando con los aros de su oreja izquierda - ¿Por qué?  
\- Hoy… es tu cumpleaños, ¿No? – dijo apenas en un murmullo, sintiéndose cada vez más avergonzado. Qué diablos estaba haciendo. Jeonghan lo miró con una expresión confundida, alzando una ceja.  
\- ¿En serio?   
\- Cumples años el 4 de octubre, ¿No? Yo… Lo vi por casualidad… – dijo sintiendo su rostro ardiendo y sus manos temblando. Jeonghan se levantó y de entre las cosas de la mesa sacó un teléfono celular, mirando su pantalla.  
\- Mierda, sí – exclamó asombrado y rió volviendo al sillón – Creía que estábamos en septiembre o julio… ¿Enero? – dijo volviendo a meter las manos en la bolsa, sacando las cajas que había adentro - ¿Y de dónde vino esto? ¿Acaso te enamoraste de mí o algo? – rió con fuerza sacando un pedazo de pollo y comenzando a comer de inmediato – Esto está tan bueno – murmuró comiendo sin decencia.

Seungcheol lo miró fijo sin decir nada y Jeonghan se dio cuenta de esto. Lo miró a los ojos fijo, dándose cuenta de no haber recibido respuesta. Se miraron unos segundos hasta que Cheol bajó la mirada mirando nervioso su reloj de pulsera. Jeonghan siguió comiendo, y en un sonido apenas audible murmuró - … Gracias.

Seungcheol lo miró, pero Jeonghan no volvió a mirarlo otra vez.

\--

Se había enamorado de un cliente. Choi Seungcheol se arrepintió del lunes que había decidido contestar esa llamada de un número desconocido. Se arrepintió de haber aceptado la cita. Se arrepintió de haber aceptado el dinero y de haberle dado la heroína. Se arrepintió de haber aceptado el dinero extra a cambio de quedarse unos minutos más. Se arrepintió de haberle permitido hacerle sexo oral esa tarde a cambio de más droga. Se arrepintió de haber aceptado su oferta. Se arrepintió completamente de haber tomado esos papeles y haber leído la fecha de su cumpleaños. Se arrepintió de haber pensado que llevarle comida como un regalo sería buena idea. Se arrepentía completamente de haber comenzado el comercio del tráfico de drogas a los 17 años.

Seungcheol se había arrepentido de haber sido débil y de haberse enamorado de Yoon Jeonghan.

Desde esa tarde, cada vez que ambos se acostaban resultaba más dolorosa que la anterior. Seungcheol no podía dejar de pensar tantas cosas viendo el rostro excitado y sonrojado de Jeonghan en pleno acto: ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Cómo llegaste a hacerlo? ¿Quién eras antes de esto, Jeonghan? ¿Hasta dónde llegarás?

¿Me dejarías ayudarte? 

Cerró sus ojos intentando normalizar su respiración, sintiendo el sudor comenzar a secarse sobre su piel ardiente por los toques de Jeonghan. Este le daba la espalda, con ambas piernas colgando de la cama, procediendo a lo que siempre seguía luego del sexo. Seungcheol lo miró, siguiendo con sus ojos su espalda lisa, siguiendo con sus ojos la línea de la columna, mirando sus alas cortadas, la curva de su trasero, sus brazos delgados, su nuca, su cabello negro cayendo en finos mechones sobre su cuello pálido. Observó lo suave que se veía su piel, los tres lunares repartidos por su espalda, la cual subía y bajaba suavemente al ritmo de su respiración. 

Ya no quería hacer más eso. Realmente no quería seguir acostándose con él, sabiendo que la única razón por la que Jeonghan lo hacía era más heroína. Pero le aterraba cortar contacto. ¿Y si buscaba a otro proveedor para ofrecer lo mismo? ¿Con qué clase de persona se podría encontrar? Podían no tener cuidado, podían herirlo. Podían matarlo. 

Se levantó cuando su tiempo extra había terminado, mirando una última vez a Jeonghan que se encontraba recostado de lado probablemente durmiendo otra vez. Se vistió tranquilo, acomodó su corbata, tomó su maletín y salió de la habitación por el pasillo estrecho. Se detuvo en la sala y miró a su alrededor. Cajas, papeles, envoltorios, fotografías. Se agachó a recoger algunos papeles, de pronto sintiéndose ahogado entre todo ese desorden y el eterno color naranjo colándose entre las persianas, tiñendo cada uno de los rincones de ese departamento con olor a polvo y recuerdos.

Tomó unas carpetas que había tiradas y vio su contenido. Informes, ensayos, investigaciones de distintos temas todos bajo el nombre de Yoon Jeonghan. Las dejó a un lado y encontró informes de notas, documentos calificados, todos con notas excelentes y hasta observaciones de quienes lo leyeron, felicitándolo por su gran trabajo. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en la boca del estómago. Los dejó a un lado, recogiendo más cosas y metiéndolas en cajas. Había algunas fotos viejas enmarcadas, de Jeonghan cuando pequeño, cuando estaba sano.

\- No hay nada de valor si buscas algo, se lo llevaron todo – dijo una voz tras él que le hizo dar un salto y tirar el cuadro en sus manos. Se giró encontrándose con Jeonghan, quien lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta del pasillo, apoyado acariciando su brazo con su mano contraria, vistiendo solo una camiseta negra larga y bóxer oscuros.  
\- N-No, yo no… - habló sintiendo que algo en su garganta se tragaba sus palabras. Jeonghan se le acercó lentamente, caminando descalzo. Tomó entre sus manos las cosas que Seungcheol había tomado hacía unos segundos y curvó los labios, suspirando y dejándolos otra vez en las cajas.

Se alejó y se sentó en el sofá, de pronto el aire se sintió pesado y la habitación se vio más oscura que nunca. Seungcheol lo miró sintiendo la sangre bombear con más fuerza por sus venas y sus dedos helarse de a poco. Jeonghan subió las piernas y las acarició suavemente, sintiendo con la yema de sus dedos las heridas que se encontraban a lo largo de su piel. Seungcheol lo miró nervioso, de pronto había comenzado a aguantar la respiración y solo se dio cuenta de ello cuando sus pulmones le exigieron algo de aire. Jeonghan lo miró al fin y corrió hacia un lado el cabello que caía en su rostro, metiéndolo detrás de su oreja.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? 

Seungcheol tragó saliva y sus labios temblaron. Bajó la mirada, mirando los cordones de sus zapatos.

\- ¿Por qué?... – fue todo lo que preguntó, sintiendo un ardor en su pecho. Escuchó un suspiro escapar de los labios pálidos de Jeonghan y abrazó más sus rodillas. Le hizo un gesto con la mirada y Seungcheol obedeció, sentándose a su lado con lentitud, al otro extremo del sillón.  
\- Porque fui un estúpido…

Seungcheol sabía que la verdad no sería lo que quería oír. 

Jeonghan era estudiante de periodismo cuando lo conoció. Estaba en su segundo año de universidad, y su futuro era realmente brillante, o eso decían sus profesores cada vez que revisaban alguno de sus informes o leían alguno de sus ensayos. Tenía personalidad, tenía carisma, tenía una sonrisa brillante y una gran capacidad que probablemente le abriría muchas puertas. Todos se lo decían.

Ese profesor se lo decía más que el resto.

La primera vez que le habló, el hombre lo confundió con una chica por su cabello largo y pelirrojo. Se disculpó muchas veces y entablaron conversaciones sobre autores favoritos e historias. La química nació de inmediato, aun cuando la diferencia de edades sobrepasaba los diez años. El hombre era un caballero, le hacía reír y le traía regalos a escondidas del resto de los profesores y compañeros en la universidad. Jeonghan se sentía halagado. Jeonghan se sentía como un adolescente, y las palabras bonitas, los paseos, los regalos y las promesas de amor fueron llenando cada vez más su corazón, convenciéndolo de que la edad no era nada más que un simple número. Comenzaron a vivir juntos paulatinamente, Jeonghan comenzó a quedarse a dormir cada vez más seguido, pronto comenzó a dejar sus cosas ahí para cuando volviera, y de un día para otro comenzaron a vivir juntos como si fueran una pareja de recién casados. Jeonghan se sentía completo. El lugar donde el edificio se encontraba era terrible, en un inicio Jeonghan se había sentido nervioso, pero por dentro el departamento número 29 era precioso. Decorado, acogedor, Jeonghan pronto comenzó a ignorar el camino al edificio, pues una vez dentro se sentía en casa, con él, durmiendo juntos, comiendo juntos, estudiando juntos.

Llevaban un año viviendo juntos cuando el hombre que ahora era su pareja comenzó a actuar extraño. Siempre hacía llamadas, a veces tardaba en llegar. De pronto se mostraba muy nervioso y le decía que saldría a caminar, y al llegar estaba como nuevo como si nada hubiese pasado. Jeonghan quería confiar en él. Jeonghan estaba preocupado. 

“Quizás… Quizás tiene a alguien más” le repetía su mente mientras intentaba estudiar y hacer informes. Cada vez era más difícil. Comenzaba a ausentarse durante el día, llegaba tarde en la noche, estaba siempre nervioso y Jeonghan ya no sabía qué hacer. 

Lo escuchó llegar una noche, Jeonghan dormía pero el ruido de la puerta y sus pies crujiendo en el suelo lo despertaron. Encendió la luz de la mesita de noche, encontrándose con su pareja quien, nervioso, traía una cajita entre su abrigo. Se miraron fijamente. Jeonghan le preguntó qué traía ahí, el hombre negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, diciéndole que no era nada importante y que no debía preocuparse.

Pero Jeonghan estaba más preocupado. Se sentía solo.

\- ¿Estás engañándome? – preguntó sin alejar su mirada de los ojos del hombre frente a él. Este lo miró con los ojos abiertos unos segundos, para luego negar efusivamente con su cabeza.  
\- No, amor, no, jamás podría engañarte – le dijo y se le acercó, regalando besos por todo su rostro, los cuales Jeonghan no pudo corresponder. Una vez más se miraron, Jeonghan quería llorar.  
\- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Qué escondes? – preguntó, sintiendo que se rompería a llorar en cualquier segundo. El hombre lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su cabello ahora negro y largo hasta el cuello. Una vez más comenzó a susurrar palabras de amor en su oído, intentando calmarlo, intentando convencerlo.  
\- Todo está bien, solo… tengo algo que mostrarte.

Jeonghan nunca antes lo había visto. Esa sustancia de fuerte olor, las jeringas, la sonrisa que jamás había visto en el rostro de su pareja. El hombre le explicó que no era dañino, que solo le hacía sentir bien y tranquilo, le explicó cómo se utilizaba y le ofreció intentarlo con él. Pero Jeonghan tenía miedo, no quería hacerlo realmente. Él insistió, y Jeonghan solo pudo pensar “si me ama jamás me haría daño”.

Esa fue la primera vez que Jeonghan se inyectó heroína. Recordaba sus sentidos alborotarse de un momento a otro, recordaba haberse sentido sensible y excitado de pronto, cómo se desesperó de pronto para luego sentirse más vivo que nunca. Esa noche hicieron el amor por horas bajo los efectos de la heroína, Jeonghan nunca se había sentido de esa forma antes. Su pareja le repetía mil veces “te dije que te sentirías bien” y volvía a besarlo. 

Pronto comenzó a hacerse una necesidad. Pasaron las horas y algo dentro de él le pedía más, con miedo le preguntó a su pareja si era normal. Le dijo que sí. Le prometió que nada malo pasaría. Jeonghan fue un estúpido, Jeonghan le creyó y volvió a inyectarse.

Entonces las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control. No se concentraba en clases, solo podía pensar en la heroína. Sudaba, temblaba, de pronto vomitaba con fuerza sin razón y sentía un frío terrible congelarle los huesos, apenas podía caminar y perdía el equilibrio constantemente. Entonces sus notas comenzaron a bajar, su concentración se fue al demonio, ya no pensaba nada más, solo podía llegar corriendo a su casa y esperar por su pareja, rogarle que le diera más heroína. Estaba asustado, estaba aterrado, ya no podía dejarlo. Así, dejó de ir a clases y se encerró en su departamento, esperando cada segundo por el hombre que había comenzado eso.

Fue una noche. Dormían juntos, acurrucados luego de horas de sexo bajo los efectos de la heroína. Jeonghan comenzaba a sentir el frío del invierno que se acercaba, dormir en camiseta y ropa interior ya no era suficiente. De pronto un golpe los despertó a ambos, golpe, golpe, golpe en la puerta y un estruendo que le hizo dar un salto y pegar un grito. Un ruido sordo vino desde la sala, ¿La puerta? Jeonghan se aferró al brazo del hombre a su lado cuando segundos después 4 hombres de traje entraban a la habitación golpeando todo y gritando cosas que no alcanzaba a entender. Jeonghan solo podía gritar, gritar aterrado con todo ese escándalo en medio de la oscuridad del departamento. Entre tres hombres sacaron a su pareja de la cama, con fuerza, arrastrándolo del cabello, ignorando sus gritos y los de Jeonghan. Todo estaba oscuro, apenas veía, solo venía siluetas oscuras moviéndose y gritando cosas. Entonces agradeció realmente la oscuridad de la noche. Entre gritos y quejidos pudo escuchar a uno de los hombres gritar “TE DIJIMOS QUE PAGARAS LO QUE DEBÍAS”, y antes de que Jeonghan pudiese siquiera preguntar qué estaba pasando, tres disparos seguidos le volaron la cabeza al que alguna vez fue su pareja. Escuchó su cuerpo caer pesado al suelo. Jeonghan se congeló en su lado de la cama, con labios temblorosos y lágrimas cayendo incesantes de sus ojos. 

“Qué… qué… por qué” 

En ese momento, Jeonghan realmente deseó haber sido él quien recibiera esos tres disparos.

El hombre que al parecer era el que mandaba les ordenó llevarse todos los objetos de valor que encontraran. Jeonghan apenas respiraba del susto, temblaba, sacudiéndose con fuerza aferrado a las sábanas que cubrían aun la mitad de su cuerpo. Podía ver entre la oscuridad el cuerpo de su pareja en el suelo frente a la cama. Los tres hombres que le habían disparado comenzaron a desordenar todo a su alrededor, revisando cajones y tirando todo lo que encontraban, llenando sus bolsos deportivos sin cuidado. Jeonghan los observaba aterrado, temblando, a punto de volver a gritar. Salieron de la habitación y entonces el hombre que mandaba lo miró, entre la oscuridad, con ojos diabólicos y llenos de maldad. Jeonghan se congeló. El hombre le sonrió con sus enormes dientes blancos y con una risa carrasposa, habló:

\- Tú también puedes ayudar a pagar su deuda.

Jeonghan alcanzó a gritar solo una vez. El hombre se subió sobre él con fuerza con una sonrisa cerda en su rostro, jadeando como animal, y de un golpe en el rostro lo dejó inconsciente. 

Cuando despertó desnudo boca abajo la mañana siguiente un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta. Todo dolía, todo dolía demasiado. Estaba boca abajo, cuando no pudo abrir su ojo izquierdo y tocó suavemente con sus dedos pudo notarlo: su ojo estaba morado e hinchado. Dolía, quemaba. Se enderezó apenas, sintiendo todo desgarrarse dentro de él. Sus brazos, sus piernas, su cuello estaban llenos de hematomas, dedos marcados en sus muñecas, sus caderas, su nuca. No recordaba nada, pero todo dolía de la cintura para abajo. Lloró con fuerza. Gritó. 

Se levantó con rodillas débiles. Su pareja ya no estaba ahí, no había rastro de él ni de la sangre que probablemente habría derramado, como si él jamás hubiese existido. Todo estaba hecho un desastre, cajas, papeles, adornos rotos, todo hecho el desastre más grande. Caminó arrastrando sus pies, el dolor lo desgarraba con cada paso, sintió algo correr por sus piernas: sangre. Sollozó con fuerza, buscando algo, lo que fuera, pero se habían llevado todo lo que tuviera valor. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, desnudo, usado, herido y lloró con fuerza hasta que sus pulmones no tuvieron fuerzas. Todo se había ido a la mierda con la velocidad de un parpadeo. 

Y entonces los efectos de la abstinencia comenzaron a hacerse presentes: el sudor cubrió su cuerpo, la desesperación lo envolvieron, las náuseas aparecieron y el terror, la desesperación. Necesitaba más heroína. Desesperado revolvió las cajas y papeles del suelo, cajones, cada rincón, pero nada encontró, se lo habían llevado todo. Rasguñó con fuerza sus propios brazos en desesperación, arrastrándose por el suelo como un pobre debilucho sin decencia. Vomitó con fuerza en la alfombra sin poder controlarse, cayendo rendido y débil. El frío. El miedo. Dolor. Sangre. Heroína. Heroína. Necesitaba heroína. 

Cada noche las pesadillas aparecían. Jeonghan no tenía recuerdos de esa noche, pero su inconsciente le traía cada noche las más terribles y crudas imágenes de ese hombre sonriéndole, tocándolo, violándolo sin piedad. Su cuerpo lo recordaba por completo. Despertaba entre gritos y llantos, pero no había nadie ahí que lo consolara. Estaba solo, estaba aterrado. Fue una semana de desesperación, donde el vértigo y el pánico se apoderaban de su ser a cada segundo. Había rasguñado sus brazos y piernas, se había arrancado cabello en la desesperación, había gritado y pataleado, pero ninguna solución aparecía. Entonces se arrastró una tarde, débil por la falta de comida y heroína que su cuerpo le pedía, intentó levantarse con sus piernas débiles y delgadas pero cayó de inmediato, pasando a llevar cajas que sin piedad cayeron sobre él. Un ruido metálico atrajo su atención entonces, avivando sus sentidos. Observó a su alrededor y ahí estaba, una caja metálica de alguna marca de chocolates que realmente no conocía. La tomó en sus manos, confundido, intentando abrirla y rompiéndose las uñas en el intento. Lloró un poco, histérico, cuando de un golpe logró quitar la tapa.

Ahí estaba. Jeringa, una pequeña bolsa la sustancia, un fajo de billetes perfectamente alineados y un papel con números de teléfono. Rió con fuerza, llorando, y sin esperar ni un segundo tomó la jeringa con dedos temblorosos, hizo la mezcla necesaria y en un pestañeo enterró la aguja con fuerza en su piel, dejando entrar el líquido que su piel, su ser pedía a gritos. 

Esa dosis había sido definitivamente la más gratificante que se haya inyectado. 

Cuando dos semanas después la heroína que tenía se había agotado, decidió que sería momento de utilizar el dinero que había encontrado, y los números de teléfono anotados en ese diminuto y miserable trozo de papel arrugado.

\- Uno de los números estaba tarjado – murmuró Jeonghan acariciando suavemente su rodilla derecha con la vista pegada en el suelo – El otro no contestó, decía que el número no existía – tragó saliva y al fin, luego de toda una historia sin mirarlo, giró su rostro hasta Seungcheol quien, hasta ese momento, no había hecho ruido absoluto – Entonces contestaste el teléfono y fuiste mi salvación – murmuró Jeonghan y cerró sus ojos para no ver a Seungcheol quien, con la boca y los ojos abiertos, lo miraba fijo, dejando correr sin vergüenza las lágrimas por sus mejillas. 

Se quedaron en silencio largo rato. Seungcheol sentía el dolor más grande en su pecho, un ardor como fuego que quemaba y atravesaba su alma. Jeonghan no tenía la culpa de nada, Jeonghan no merecía eso. El chico de cabello negro abrazó sus rodillas y escondió su rostro en sus rodillas, viéndose tan pequeño y débil. Seungcheol quiso abrazarlo, quiso besarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. Seungcheol quiso decirle cuánto lo amaba y que no debía temer, que él lo ayudaría y estaría siempre con él.

Seungcheol no tuvo el valor.

\- Puedes irte ya – murmuró Jeonghan girando su rostro hacia un lado. Seungcheol secó su rostro en vano, las lágrimas no paraban. El pelinegro no lo miró, pero sus ojos vacíos decían tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.  
\- S-Si quieres puedo… - murmuró sin saber qué más seguía. Jeonghan sonrió débilmente, negando con su cabeza, cerrando suavemente sus ojos.  
\- Por favor, solo vete… necesito estar solo ahora – echó su cabello hacia atrás con su mano y Seungcheol suspiró.

Se levantó y cruzó la puerta del departamento número 29 con unas ganas terribles de llorar y gritar. Ya no sabía qué mierda hacer.

En su departamento, Seungcheol lloró en silencio como si toda la historia que Jeonghan le había contado le hubiese pasado a él. Quería ayudarlo, necesitaba ayudarlo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer el traficante que había continuado con su adicción a este punto? Realmente Seungcheol pensó que Jeonghan no volvería a llamarlo, por eso, cuando recibió su llamada una semana y media después, su corazón pegó un salto por la impresión. Jeonghan lloraba, amargamente, y con una voz suave y fina como un hilo susurró las palabras que le hicieron correr fuera de su departamento con desesperación hasta llegar a su auto y arrancar con rapidez.

“Por favor… ven…” 

Al llegar y golpear la puerta Jeonghan tardó bastante en abrir. Seungcheol se preocupó. Entonces se abrió tras el sonido de varios pestillos y ahí estaba, frente a él, con ojos débiles y cabello amarrado desordenadamente en una pequeña colita en su nuca. Se veía precioso. Se miraron durante varios segundos hasta que Seungcheol entró, no hubo besos apasionados, nadie saltó encima de nadie, solo se miraron a los ojos con miedo durante varios segundos. Jeonghan fue el primero en moverse entonces, posando delicadamente una mano en la nuca de Seungcheol, depositando el beso más suave que haya recibido en sus labios temblorosos. Rompieron la distancia entre sus cuerpos con lentitud, besándose lentamente como si el otro fuera a romperse, dando pasos lentos que los guiaron casi en cámara lenta a la habitación de Jeonghan. Se dejaron caer, sin romper los besos, el pecho de Seungcheol dolía. Pudo oír los suspiros en su oído, pudo sentir las manos desarmando su corbata, sus dedos en cada botón, con cuidado. Se desnudaron lentamente, sin hablar, sin mirarse a los ojos. Seungcheol quería llorar. Esa fue la primera vez que el sexo fue lento, suave, con sonidos débiles provenientes de la garganta de Jeonghan. Se tocaron mutuamente, se besaron, unieron sus frentes y sintieron el orgasmo llegar casi al mismo tiempo para ambos. Se quedaron en silencio, respirando agitadamente, sin separar sus cuerpos aun, como si eso fuese a separarlos para siempre. Finalmente se movieron y se recostaron uno al lado del otro, no había palabras. Seungcheol se sentó lentamente y miró a Jeonghan. Su estómago se contrajo cuando vio lágrimas correr por sus mejillas desde sus ojos cerrados suavemente. No supo qué decir. Dejó la dosis correspondiente a su lado, Jeonghan llevó su mano a su frente y con suavidad habló sin mirarlo.

\- Puedes irte…

El pecho de Seungcheol se apretó con fuerza. Jeonghan no se movió. Lo miró esperando alguna respuesta, alguna explicación, pero nada llegó. Se vistió en silencio y salió del departamento número 29 con ese amargo sabor en su boca. Esta vez no hubo acuerdo, solo entregar la dosis e irse, como debía ser, como un verdadero traficante debía hacer.

Su vida había comenzado a girar tanto en torno a Yoon Jeonghan que solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que ya no tenía más clientes. ¿Le importaba? Ni un poco, porque ahora Jeonghan era todo lo que le importaba, era todo lo que ocupaba su mente, era todo lo que llenaba sus ojos cuando se acostaban. Jeonghan era todo. 

Cuando se reencontraron otra vez fue como una repetición, como si se supieran cada paso de memoria. La puerta se abrió, se miraron unos segundos, comenzaron los besos, las caricias, el dolor en el corazón… Esta vez Jeonghan no se separó de su cuerpo ni un segundo, aferrado a su cuello con ambos brazos y rodeando sus caderas con sus piernas delgadas. Alcanzaron el clímax, no se dijeron nada, no se miraron y Seungcheol se vistió en silencio para dejarlo una vez más, con la dosis correspondiente y todo su amor en esas sábanas. Jeonghan se quedó sentado, dejando su cabello caer sobre su rostro, abrazándose a sí mismo con ambos brazos, temblando. 

“Déjame abrazarte… Solo una vez” pensaba Seungcheol arreglando su camisa. Era imposible. Imposible. Imposible. Imposible. Imposible. 

Imposible.

Pero entonces lo escuchó. Abrió la puerta con tanta lentitud que cada centímetro de su cuerpo dolió. Pero lo escuchó, fuerte, claro, en sus oídos como la melodía más dulce que haya podido oír en su vida.

\- ¡SEUNGCHEOL! 

Se giró de inmediato, sintiendo su corazón dar un fuerte golpe. Se encontró de frente con Jeonghan en la puerta del pasillo, mirándolo con ojos bien abiertos y labios temblorosos. Seungcheol sintió algo en su interior, era la primera vez que Jeonghan decía su nombre fuera del sexo. Respiraba agitado, vestía solo una camiseta larga la cual sujetaba con ambas manos, cargando algo. Lo dejó caer entonces. Cada uno de los paquetes de heroína que Seungcheol le había entregado cayeron uno a uno al suelo frente a sus pies descalzos. Se miraron a los ojos, pudiendo oír su sangre palpitar en sus oídos. Su voz resonaba en los oídos del hombre de traje, “Seungcheol, Seungcheol, Seungcheol” como una dulce melodía capaz de calmar a la bestia más brava existente. 

\- Jeonghan… - susurró su nombre luego de tanto tiempo. Se sentía dulce decirlo. Jeonghan abrió su boca, la cerró nervioso y la volvió a abrir, para dejar escapar así un fuerte sollozo.  
\- Ayúdame… - susurró apenas audible y Seungcheol sintió sus ojos arder – Por favor… No puedo más, no quiero seguir con esto – tembló con los fuertes sollozos que sacudían su débil cuerpo, aferrándose a su camiseta con ambas manos. 

Jeonghan no las había usado. Cada una de las últimas dosis que Seungcheol le había dado, Jeonghan no había usado ni una sola de ellas. Temblando en su sitio Jeonghan se mantuvo de pie, sollozando como un niño pequeño y perdido, con su cabello negro ocultándole el rostro y cada una de las bolsitas a sus pies, como basura insignificante. Seungcheol caminó casi por inercia, apenas respiraba, avanzó lentamente hacia Jeonghan hasta quedar frente a él, y no lo pensó dos veces… Lo abrazó. Lo abrazó de la forma más delicada que pudo, acariciando su espalda con suavidad con una mano, acariciando su cabello negro con la otra. Jeonghan se rindió entonces y envolvió su espalda con sus brazos con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, llorando casi a gritos entre los brazos del hombre junto a él, quien sin siquiera intentar detener sus lágrimas besaba con cuidado su cabeza una y otra vez, repitiendo que todo estaría bien, que nada le pasaría, que estaba con él y jamás lo dejaría. Jeonghan lloró, lloró con fuerza y entre llantos dijo las palabras que tanto había deseado oír todos estos meses, desde el primer momento en que lo vio del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Me enamoré de ti, Seungcheol, me enamoré de ti – habló entre sollozos con una voz apretada y asustada. Seungcheol no pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras repartía besos ahora por todo su rostro, dejando sus lágrimas correr – Te amo, te amo tanto, dios mío te amo Seungcheol, ya no quiero seguir con esto – balbuceó entre los labios de Seungcheol que ahora, sin importarle ya nada más, lo besaban una y otra y otra vez.

Y Jeonghan correspondía a cada uno de esos besos, interrumpiendo sus palabras una y otra vez. Lloró su alma entre esos labios y esos brazos y cuando, luego de minutos llorando con fuerza y montones y montones de besos repartidos, Seungcheol tomó su rostro con ambas manos, secando sus ojos con sus pulgares, la primera sonrisa real y sincera se dibujó en el rostro de Jeonghan. 

\- Yo me enamoré de ti Jeonghan. Saldrás de esto, yo te ayudaré, jamás te abandonaré. 

Así, Jeonghan lloró en sus brazos por horas hasta finalmente caer dormido en sus brazos con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. 

\--

Jeonghan tragó saliva sintiendo sus rodillas temblar suavemente. Seungcheol estaba frente a él, de pronto sintiendo que echaría a llorar en cualquier momento. Se miraron a los ojos y Jeonghan cerró los suyos.

\- No sé si pueda hacerlo – murmuró apretando sus labios y Seungcheol corrió algo de cabello de su rostro y le sonrió amplio, brillante.  
\- Has llegado hasta aquí, claro que puedes.

Se miraron durante segundos y Jeonghan cortó la distancia en un suave abrazo seguido por un largo beso que se sintió como la seda más fina existente. Se miraron otra vez, se sonrieron y Jeonghan sonrió amplio.

\- Gracias.

Entonces se separaron, nerviosos, sintiendo ambos sus piernas temblar y esa extraña sensación en sus gargantas. Seungcheol se sentó jugando nervioso, mirando a la gente a su alrededor, buscando algo que lo calmara. Pero era imposible, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Entonces lo escuchó. Su nombre sonando por los parlantes y los aplausos seguirlo y Seungcheol, olvidando las peticiones de Jeonghan, se puso de pie y aplaudió con fuerza, sintiendo las lágrimas abandonar su cuerpo de forma casi instantánea. 

“Yoon Jeonghan se titula con honores de Periodismo”.

Y entre toda la gente, entre todo el público aplaudiendo, sosteniendo ramos de flores coloridas y sonrisas brillantes ante ese escenario lleno de alumnos graduándose que subían y bajaban, los ojos brillantes de Jeonghan lo encontraron, sonrientes, vibrantes, era la mirada más radiante que Seungcheol haya podido ver en su vida y agradecía cada segundo de su existencia poder estarlo viendo en ese momento.

La ceremonia duró un poco más, Seungcheol se movía ansioso en su asiento esperando que todo terminara. De lejos podía ver a Jeonghan girándose en su asiento hacia el público, encontrarlo entre la gente y sonreírle feliz, haciéndole señas emocionado. Se veía radiante. Cuando finalmente la ceremonia terminó Seungcheol se hizo paso entre toda la gente, ansioso, hasta encontrarse con él. Yoon Jeonghan. Su Yoon Jeonghan que, con una sonrisa y un pequeño salto, se abalanzó a sus brazos y besó sus labios sin importarle nada, feliz, ambos dejando sus lágrimas correr con suavidad.

\- Lo hiciste – susurró Seungcheol con el orgullo llenando su pecho, uniendo ambos sus frentes. Jeonghan sonrió amplio, intentando no arrugar el diploma entre sus cuerpos y no arruinar las flores del ramo que peligraba entre ambos.   
\- No lo habría hecho sin ti – respondió entre sus labios y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando los suaves besos repartidos por su rostro.

Habían pasado ya 4 años desde esa tarde en que Jeonghan había rogado por su ayuda. Seungcheol jamás habría podido decirle que no, y tras una larga lucha de casi dos años juntos, Jeonghan había podido al fin librarse de hasta el último resto de sustancia en su cuerpo. Fue difícil, pero ambos estuvieron ahí. Seungcheol había estado ahí cada segundo para apoyarlo y ayudarlo, entonces Jeonghan le había dicho que quería terminar su carrera, y Seungcheol no habría podido estar más orgulloso de él en ese momento.

\- ¿Quieres que volvamos a casa o vamos a comer algo por ahí para celebrar? – habló Seungcheol entre sonrisas y Jeonghan rio.   
\- ¡Vamos a celebrar! ¿O acaso los 30 ya te pesan? – rió con fuerza y Seungcheol rodó sus ojos.  
\- Ya estás por alcanzarme pequeño demonio, ya no tienes 23 años déjame recordarte – lo atrapó entre sus brazos y Jeonghan rio con fuerza entre sus abrazos y cosquillas.   
\- ¡Sigo siendo 4 años más joven que tú! Estoy en la flor de mi juventud – hizo una mueca y Seungcheol lo besó con suavidad, haciéndole relajar cada centímetro de su ser.

Se miraron a los ojos, diciéndose todos los sentimientos que no encontraban palabra para ser expresadas, y en un profundo, profundo beso lleno de amor y orgullo dejaron el lugar, dejando todos los recuerdos y malas memorias atrás al fin.


End file.
